


Brothers

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: -The Sanzo Party's Journey is over and soon they'll be on their way back to their homes... However it seems two certain members of the Sazno Party aren't too keen on living apart from each other.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a huge nerd for fluffy stories. whether it's a family story or romance. Also Gojyo is a sweetheart and so is Goku so this had to happen.
> 
> I started on Saiyuki reload last night and I kept on seeing them bicker (Though Goku and Gojyo have always done that) I was thinking "I need to write a fic for these two focused somewhat on a brotherly bond,"
> 
> Anyway, I am really enjoying this series~! Though some of the voices for our boys sounds real... weird to me. I like Hakkai's and Gojyo's the best out all four of 'em. Okay enough rambling. Enjoy the fic! and below is a link to my Tumblr if you wanna check it or if you have an account and wanna chat send me a message~! 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

 

It was all over. Finally after years on their journey the Sanzo Party had completed their mission. They would be heading back together, but once they reached their old homes the group was going to split up again.

While relief and even pure happiness poured over the group there was something that bugged them. That they would split... After being together for so long even the thought of the four friends not being together felt weird.. Felt... Scary.

No one said a word though knowing full well that this would happen at the end of their journey anyway. As Hakkai was chatting with Sanzo, Gojyo was watching Goku who was playing in the fields nearby. He looked totally relaxed. Despite having a bit of a cheery mood, it was clear as day that he had been tense and stressed during their journey. Dealing with so many attacks, so many enemies... How could he not of gotten stressed?

And as much as Gojyo didn't want to come out and say it... He had gotten a lot more attached to the Monkey then he ever wanted to. Over the years Goku had become like a brother to him. Yeah they bickered a lot, but Gojyo ended up feeling brotherly love for the Chimp. He wanted to protect him from anything and everything. He had never told anyone about his feelings towards the chimp, but still... The whole idea of being away from Goku was heartbreaking...

"Well we are staying in an Inn for the next five nights to celebrate... Maybe if I could room with Goku we could at least get a bit of time together..." Gojyo thought.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called as he came over to sit beside his friend. "Oh hey," Gojyo replied, throwing his friend a small smile, before returning his gaze back towards Goku, who was still playing in the fields  below the hill they were siting on. He ran around, laughing without a care in the world. "Watching Goku play?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah. It's kinda cute that even though he's in his 20's now the Monkey is still a kid at heart," Gojyo responded. "You're gonna miss him aren't you?" Hakkai added in. "What~!? NO~! I just... I just..." Finally Gojyo sighed and glanced at his friend. "Okay yes. And I'm gonna that grumpy monk too, but Goku and I... We have this... Bond? At least I think we do," Gojyo said.

"You mean like brothers?" Hakkai asked with a grin. "Yeah... Even though I have my own blood-related brother... We don't really get along that well... And I have felt like an older sibling to Goku for awhile now. He doesn't know I see him like that... It's not I can tell him either..." Gojyo mumbled. "Yes you could! Just room with him these next few days at the Inn we're staying at, then spend time with him and talk," Hakkai replied.

"I guess I could give it a shot," Gojyo sighed. "There ya go~! Now then it's getting close to dinner time, why don't you call Goku back so we can get to the Inn," Hakkai said, as he got up and walked back to Sanzo and Jeep (Who was literally in jeep form)

Gojyo looked down at the Monkey and smiled weakly before calling out to him. "Hey! Goku~! Come on we've gotta get going to the Inn! It's almost dinner time!" Goku stopped in mid run and grinned from ear to ear before shouting "YAY! FOOD! LET'S GOOOOO!"

* * *

 

When the Sanzo Party checked in for their first night at the Inn, they got two rooms and then carried their bags upstairs, as Jeep flew beside of him. "Okay, Goku you're rooming with me for this stay," Goyjo said. "Find by me!" Goku cheered. Hakkai smiled at the two before he followed Sanzo to their room. Gojyo opened the door and Goku ran right inside and put his bags down. "This is great! Five days of nothing but fun and relaxation!" Goku said.

"Yep," Gojyo nodded. "Hey Monkey... After Dinner, do you wanna hang out just the two of us?" "Yeah that sounds great!" Goku replied. He smiled at Gojyo with those sweet golden-brown eyes and the older man couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cute he was.

* * *

When dinner was over Goku followed Gojyo back up to their room where they sat on their respected beds and began to talk. "So... Gojyo you wanna wrestle?" Goku asked with a smirk. "Well I never back down from a challenge. Bring it on, Monkey!" Gojyo replied, as he jumped off of his bed and launched at his friend. "WAIT! WAIT!" Goku yelped, but it was too late. Gojyo had knocked Goku off of the bed and the two went rolling across the floor. Goku laughed as he got the upper hand and pinned Gojyo down. "What about that, Watersprite? I've gotten a lot stronger! I beat you!" Goku chuckled. "Oh yeah?" Gojyo questioned, as he began to tickle the young man's sides. Suddenly Goku found himself laughing uncontrollably, as he was then easily pinned down. Gojyo then held Goku's hands in place so he couldn't move. "I think I win," Gojyo said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. Okay," Goku replied. Gojyo laughed and got off of his friend before sitting down on the floor. Goku looked at the half-breed as sat on the floor close to him. "So... I guess we'll be living in different homes now that we've finished this journey..." Goku muttered. "Yeah, but don't worry Monkey. Hakkai and I will visit the Temple," Gojyo said. "It's just... I've gotten so attached to the both of you. You guys are family and yo-You are... You're like the brother I never had," Goku said.

"I am?" Gojyo asked, feeling a bit shocked. "Yeah... I know it sounds silly, huh?" Goku replied, while looking at the floor. "No. Because You're like a brother to me. And if you'd let me be your brother I'd love to be the best big brother I can be," Goyjo responded. "I'd love that!" Goku cheered. "Alright," Gojyo said.

"So uh... Can I give you a hug?" Goku asked somewhat nervously. "Yeah, Monkey. Come here!" Gojyo nodded, as he opened his arms. Goku smiled and dived into his new brother's embrace and hugged him tightly. "You make me feel safe," Goku mumbled. "Good because I want to make you feel safe. You're my Monkey now,"

"Actually I believe I'm Sanzo's Monkey to be perfectly honestly," Goku chuckled. "Not anymore. Now he has to share," Gojyo responded. Goku laughed and laid his head on Gojyo's shoulder.

That night the two slept side by side together in Goku's bed. Gojyo had his arms wrapped protectively around Goku, who was snuggled against him. The two slept peacefully, even though they knew they wouldn't be together for much longer.

* * *

The next morning when Goku and Gojyo joined Sanzo and Hakkai for breakfast Sanzo spoke up. "So I've been thinking it over and... I'd like you and Hakkai to come live with me and Goku at the Temple. I... I don't want to be away from you two," Sanzo said, as he looked away clearly feeling embarrassed by his confession. "Awww! Sanzo you've really become a softy. So what do you think, Gojyo?" Hakkai said. "I think that's a great idea. Yeah we'll come live with you two," Gojyo nodded, as he looked at Goku and grinned. Goku smiled back, with excitement sparkling in his eyes. Now the two new siblings could have fun together everyday!

 

 

 


End file.
